


Search

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: No.  No.  And no. [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: "I was five minutes and two ignored phone calls away from sending out a search party.Where were you?"





	Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that FFXV and its content are property of Square Enix.** I just play in the sandpit they've created.
> 
> Another piece of Oracle!Nyx AU

When he comes to some time after swooning against the nearest convenient wall like some damsel in distress before mashing his face into the cruel bosom of a marble floor, he expects the Usual Suspects. Some harmless flirting with the nurses until Jenny comes out to swat him on the ankle and tut over his "reckless disregard for intact limbs and functioning brain cells". Maybe Libertus sitting by the window and fixing him with that _I am vaguely constipated and also regretting all the life choices leading to my friendship with you_ look (he's rather adept at that one, the facial contortions are _superb)._ Or maybe Carbuncle stretched out at the foot of his bed in a patch of sunlight, spamming his phone with notifications and text yelling at him, all while spitefully chewing on his toes.

He expects some variation of the routine he's established since becoming a regular thorn in Niflheim's side and announcing to the world at large _"I live, bitch"_ by taking Regis aside and advising him to find a giant cactuar to beat the Astrals over the head with. Repeatedly. While it's on fire.

What he gets instead is an irate Glaive parked at his bedside and looking for all the world like she's been contemplating smothering him in his sleep for the past hour. While sitting through a lesson with Ifrit and Shiva themselves on how to have such fire in eyes when their stare is so chilly. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, former princess of Tenebrae, current member of the Kingsglaive, and the more terrifying half of his two-person protection detail. The same detail he evades on a semi-regular basis with the help of some meat treats and Messenger magic.

"Where have you been?" She asks in a voice utterly devoid of the rage simmering away under the surface and Nyx opens his mouth for a quip. Closes it again. Opens it, and closes it. Self-preservation kicking in around one woman and not a town infested with daemons - maybe Crowe was onto something about one too many knocks to the head. "I was five minutes and two ignored phone calls away from sending out a search party. _Where were you?"_

"Helping people. Y'know, the people trapped outside that fancy wall the king keeps up better than his dick."

"And what good are you to _anyone_ if you're captured or killed by the hostile nation all but camped right outside our front door?" Ah, there's the temper. He'd be blind to miss the fire swirl 'round in her eyes, the lights flickering in time to that twitch in her left eyelid. And despite that temper, despite being so goddamn exhausted he'd call it a day and sleep on the floor if he fell again, he meets fire with fire and scowls right back at her, levers up on one elbow if only to hide the weakness yawning wide under his skin.

Every time he heals, _every_ time, it takes a little extra from him, takes a little longer to settle back into his body. _His_ bones creaking with the strain of the position he held. _His_ blood loud and pounding in his ears, heart working so fast it just might grind through his ribs. _His_ soul housed deep within, and not a creature so dark and vengeful and _hurting._ But she doesn't need to know that.

"What good am I stuck in this godsforsaken city, giving broadcast speeches about hope and perseverance when there are people dying out there?"

"You're just one man, Nyx! Hundreds fall to the daemons -"

"Your king is one man, and his magic shields thousands. Why shouldn't I use mine to save those he cannot?"

He half expects that very magic to hurtle at his face in the form of a lightning bolt or an ice spear, but it doesn't. Luna breaks the incensed stare first, heaving one mighty sigh as though it might expel all her worries in one fell sweep. She's not done, far from it, still poised as if to pounce on him and shake him 'til his head pops off, but the flat line of her mouth... softens, just a little, and he knows the worst is over. For the time being.

"There are people who care about you, Nyx. People who worry when you vanish without a trace, like you did all those years you were presumed dead. Maybe check in on them _before_ you - do whatever the hell it is you do to fly under the radar of our tech?"

"Careful, princess. You're starting to sound like you care."

"You be careful, _Oracle._ It would be a shame if something were to ruin that pretty face of yours."

It's not quite a peace offering, too tense and too forced to be their usual banter. But it's a start, and likely the best he'll get until he manages to hobble out of the ward on his own and tell Selena of this most recent -

Shit. _Selena._ She's gonna kill him.


End file.
